Extraterrestrial
by TheBreeze13
Summary: Angels Eleanor and Nanna are stripped of their wings and memories. They are thrown into human bodies and renamed Elsa and Anna. With nearly nothing to go off of these two teenage girls set of to find out who they are and what happened to them. Will they be able to cope with the emotions that come with a human body? Elsanna, not related. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **December 15, 1935**

A young girl stood stock still in the center of the dimly lit room. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up a single braid that hung over her right shoulder. She was dressed in a sundress the color of ice that stopped just above her knees. Her crystal blue eyes were focused intensely on a clear part of the wall before her. You could tell it was a view into a room, even though it was dark.

An older man crept up behind the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She towered over him by at least a foot, but she dipped her head in his presence. It seemed he was her master.

"Where's Nanna?" She asked as soon as she was allowed to speak. "What have you done with her, you evil son of a-" She was abruptly cut off by a snap in her arm. She didn't feel pain, but it was still uncomfortable. Her white wings fluttered and drew in closer to her spine. Her halo had long since stopped floating and instead rested on her head, stuck there by some undeterminable force.

"Now, now. Eleanor, that's no way to talk to your master," The balding man chides.

"You're not my master," She chokes out as blood begins to appear in her palms. He was making something inside her bleed out. "Where's Nanna?"

The man cackles and shuffles over to the wall Eleanor had been intently staring at. "She's got human emotions, now."

Eleanor's eyes widen. "How?"

"I'm a genius," The short man yaps. He reminds Eleanor of a yorkie. Especially with that toupee on.

The light in the room below them flicks on, revealing a red-headed girl tied to a chair. Her beautiful freckled face was caked with blood and her wrists red from pulling at her bounds. Eleanor sniffs the air. She can smell Nanna's fear. That's insane. He made an angel feel.

"You wanna know about her? She's basically a new species," The man informs her, "Nanna here will live forever but she'll be born a baby and die an elder. She'll age, but instantly come back with no memory of her past life. And her parents will always name her something close to Nanna so she won't be lost to me. Plus she'll always look the same."

Honestly, Eleanor found that pretty cool. There was just one problem. "So she doesn't remember me?"

The small man nods. "You should sit. I'm going to transform you, as well." She literally can't disobey him so she sits and holds out an arm. "First is the memory serum. It'll take an hour or two to kick in and that's when I can give you the emotions serum while you're out."

She's injected. The blonde lays back uncomfortably, due to her thick wings, and falls into a deep sleep.

When she awakens her bones creak from staying still for so long. How long was she out? The angel stretches her wings. Wait. Why were they so thin? Who was she? Where was she? El- she thinks - that's the first sound. Elsa? Elsa sounds like her name.

 _You've been demoted to Guardian. All questions you have will be answered immediately before we depart. The year is 2015. Your name is Eleanor, but Elsa suits you nicer now. You're in a lab where you were drugged to forget everything. The only thing you need to know is you'll be protecting someone very important who may not need the protecting, but is worth it. Her name is Anna. You'll soon find out why that sounds familiar._

Elsa was now out of questions. She voiced that and was suddenly sucked into a vortex. She appeared again in a very messy looking living room. She did notice some obvious new, strange things, but things have sure gotten different in 2015. What was that black box set up on the wall? Elsa stilled when she heard music and water pounding. She padded down the hall, drawing her wings towards her to make sure she fit without scraping the walls. She tried to touch the door but found that she could go through things. So she poked her head inside. It was cloudy and hot in the bathroom. Someone was in the shower. But who? Elsa debated looking in to see who it was for a long time but couldn't reach a decision so the person decided for her. The shower was slammed off and before she could scatter a red-headed girl stepped out. She was mesmerized for only a minute because the girl quickly wrapped herself in a towel.

That must have been Anna. Elsa completely folded her wings into her back and headed down the soft stairs. The blonde grabbed a small ball off a shelf. She was able to hold solid things if she wanted to, it seemed. Elsa stilled as she heard thumps coming down the stairs. The blonde rolled the ball towards the red head.

Before Elsa had time to register what happened Anna had pulled a pistol. The red head pointed it threateningly around the room. "Who's there?" Elsa begin to speak, but was choked by something. She gagged. Anna's gun whipped in her direction. "Show yourself," Anna demanded. Elsa wanted to, she really did, but someone wasn't allowing her to.

After a few moments, Anna put her gun back into the waistband of her pj's and Elsa was released. The blonde followed Anna into her room. The walls were painted black from them hung many different posters. Some labeled Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Seether, Disturbed, and more. They sounded like music groups, but Elsa wasn't sure. Anna proved her hypothesis true by plugging in a small device that began blasting music.

"You rock Fall Out Boy," Anna muttered as she plugged it in. Elsa watched as Anna tied her hair into twin braids and placed them on her shoulders. The angel sat herself down softly on the bed and watched Anna go about her tasks. When Anna unplugged her device and went to leave with a large duffel bag, Elsa made to leave also but was held in place.

The blondes heart positively broke when Anna closed the door. Maybe literally because she fell to the ground clutching her chest. The blonde coughed up blood. She screamed hoping to drag Anna back into the room. But before she finds out if it works the darkness swallows her up.

Her eyes felt sticky. They seemed glued shut. When Elsa finally pried them open with a soft moan, she found herself staring into the barrel of that pistol.

A blushing Anna stood above her, her face menacing, "Who are you?"

The red head's hand brushed the trigger when Elsa didn't answer. She couldn't answer. They were gagging her again. Bad timing.

"Fine," The redhead says, "I'll just take you out." She cocks the pistol. "Any last words?"

Elsa struggled and made sure Anna saw it. "Anna," Elsa whispers before being swallowed again. The last thing she saw was Anna's confused face looking down on her.

* * *

 **A/N: I started writing this when I was like 12 and just reread it and decided to maybe give it an ending and the plot it deserves with some better ideas. I left the original writing how it was because I feel like for a 12 year old I didn't do too bad. I have no idea where I was going with this story, so I'm going to make a new idea for it since I've lost the first idea. But it will probably be better than 12 year old me could do. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One: A New Beginning

**Chapter One**

 **A New Beginning**

I hadn't expected a girl to be in my room when I rushed back into the house. I'd thought maybe my tv had been on, but I couldn't explain the fear and panic flowing through me. I threw my duffel onto the floor and rushed downstairs. There was a pale, insanely blonde girl laying on the floor a small puddle of blood pooling at her mouth. I'd grabbed her and hoisted her onto my bed. I couldn't help but feel the deformities on her back. I wondered what had happened to her and why she was here.

When she woke up the last thing I expected her to say was my name. The girl just went and past back out. So now I stood staring at her sleeping form, my hands tearing through my hair. Should I call Kristoff? No. This was my problem. I decided I needed to get the blonde's shirt off. Blushing the entire time I finally got the tight thing off. I threw it to the floor and because I was curious and because the girl didn't seem to be waking anytime soon I flipped her over to look at her back.

There were two twin scars going up her back. Honestly, they weren't really scars yet, they were fresh and bloody, but they definitely would be scars. The woman moaned when my hand grazed one of them, causing the me to snap out of it. I'd seen scars like this before. I had them very faintly on my back. No one knew what they were from, not even me. Who ever this woman was I needed to know what she knew.

I looked up and checked the time. 12:30. My brother would be home soon. I traveled over to my door and locked it. I drew the blinds on my small basement windows closed and turned off the light and flicked on the fan. I wasn't about to sleep anywhere but my bed so I just went ahead and climbed in with the mysterious blonde woman. The girl rolled over in her sleep and wrapped an arm around me. Surprisingly, even to me, I didn't mind. I found that I in fact liked her arm around me. I cocked a brow and burrowed myself further into the blankets where I quickly fell asleep.

What was that? My head snapped up in the dark room causing the blonde woman to groan and groggily come to. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. Her ear twitched slightly and she turned to the same spot I was staring at. There was rustling in the walls. I jumped from bed and turned on the light. The very next thing I did was grab a gun. I didn't care which one.

Suddenly, the wall cracked. Causing the girl to scream a little and me to jump. Out popped my older brother, drywall stuck in his floppy, blonde hair. "Kristoff, what the hell?" I exclaimed and smacked him with the nearest book.

"I was wondering why you were in bed so early," He said innocently. "And your door was locked. I was worried."

"Well then knock! Normal people don't go through walls!" I say exasperated.

I turned to the girl to see what she made of this, but she was staring at herself, more accurately the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Anna unlocked the door and pushed Kristoff out. She offered the girl one of her bigger Three Days Grace shirts and quickly changed herself. She could feel the girls eyes on her the entire time, but she decided it didn't matter.

"I'm Elsa," She heard a chime like voice say as she pulled a shirt on. The blonde had finally put the tee on and was standing in the mirror poking the bags under her eyes. I giggled at the sight and held out a hand to her.

"Anna, but it seems you already knew that," I say cocking my head and giving her my goofiest of grins. She smiles back and gently takes my hand, surprising me by lifting it to her lips and kissing it. I must look dumbfounded because Elsa giggles. "Okay," I mutter, "Breakfast!"

Elsa follows me from my room and up into the kitchen. She sets herself at one of the two stools and watches me as I get out the eggs, bread, toaster, pan, and spatula. Kristoff stumbles into the room moments later and sits besides Elsa. The two tired teens are served in minutes. Toast, fried eggs, and a glass of milk. I stand at the counter and eat facing them. "Is it delicious?" I ask teasingly.

Elsa nods and gives a hum of approval. Kristoff mumbles something under his breath. "What was that, Kris?" I ask, knowing he said something smart ass.

"Not as delicious as what you ate last night."

My face reddened and I suddenly regretted asking him to repeat. "Shut up, Kristoff." I looked over at Elsa, but she just seemed confused, which made my tummy clench because geez that's so innocent it's cute.

"I don't understand the reference…?" Elsa asks her blue eyes darting between Kristoff's amused brown eyes and my mortified turquoise orbs.

"It's nothing really-" I start but Kristoff interrupts me.

"Well, she did eat you last night. Did she not?"

Oh my god, kill me.

"I'm very much not eaten and still alive. Plus Anna would never eat me. I don't think..? Why would you suggest that? Is she a cannibal?" Elsa just doesn't get it. I don't know if this is cute or crazy. I settle on cute.

Kristoff nods, "Yes she's super a super cannibal. She even only eats girls. Isn't that gross?"

Elsa's face lights up, "Oh now I get that reference. Oh-oh-um-oh." She suddenly becomes a squirmy, awkward mess. I'm in a similar state.

"Kristoff, meet Elsa. Elsa, meet Kristoff. She appeared bloody in my room last night. Passed out all night, mind you," I say tugging on one of my braids.

"I think that's really cute," Kristoff says, throwing his dishes in the sink and cleaning up his spot with a wet dish towel.

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"That you two slept together," He says and runs from the room.

I let out a sigh once he's gone. I run a hand through my unruly bed head. "I'm sorry about him." I throw my dishes in with Kristoff's and clean my spot up as well. I also take Elsa's dishes and wipe her spot. "Do you know where you live?" As cute as she is, I need Elsa gone so I can go to work.

"I don't know. I don't think I live anywhere," She says, her brows pulling together and a frown pulling her lips down. "Do you believe in supernatural stuff?" She suddenly asks, startling me.

"Well, yeah, kinda," I say scratching the back of my neck.

"I was supposed to be your Guardian, but I was gagged and bleed out. Through my heart, I believe. Someone didn't want me to protect you. Someone very powerful. But then they cut my wings off, too. Why would they do that? I just can't remember! If only they hadn't wiped my memory I could figure this out!" Elsa is babbling while pacing back and forth in the kitchen. I have many questions, but for now I focus on one.

"You say they cut your wings off?" I ask. "Is that what those marks on your back are from?"

She nods. "Why?"

I pull up my shirt and turn around. She gasps and brushes finger light touches over the raises in my skin. "You were an angel." I crane my neck just enough so that I can see her concerned eyes.

"Maybe that's why you were sent to protect me?" I suggest. The only reason this news does not shock me more is because I've dealt with strange situations before. Stuff that you wouldn't even believe. Okay, so I'm a little screwed up.

"Maybe…" She says, seeming to be in deep thought. "I'd understand this better if I didn't have a horrible case of amnesia."

I found the way she grasped her chin in thought to be quite cute. I pulled my shirt down and turned to face her. "Hey, it's no big deal. You'll remember eventually. Until then you can crash here. It's no big deal."

Elsa nods. "Thanks, Anna. I know it must be strange for you. I'll try my best to be quiet and inconspicuous."

I laugh loudly. "You wish! You're gonna meet all my friends and good luck being quiet around this house. Also, I can take you to my job. It's weird enough that you'll love it." Elsa smiles slightly and shifts uncomfortably. "It's fine, Elsa. I'd love to have you stay."

The blonde straightens her posture and grasps the end of her braid. "I have noticed something strange."

I give a hum. "What's that, Els?"

"It happened again. There's fluttering in my chest. Am I ill? Also why do I feel. I feel. I FEEL EMOTIONS," Elsa is stressfully pacing around the kitchen. I go over to her and grip her slender shoulders. I wait until I've got her attention.

"You're not an angel anymore. You're a human. It seems you'll just have to pull through it. I'll help you if you need. I'm used to emotion, so you can just ask me. Or Google it."

"Google?" Elsa asks, tilting her head like a confused puppy. It was insanely cute by the way.

"I'll show you the internet! I have so much to show you! You'll be corrupt by the time I'm done," I stop for a moment, "Maybe I won't show you the internet." She's too cute to corrupt.

By this time Elsa is thoroughly confused so I just grab her arm and drag her to the basement where my bedroom is. I grab my abandoned duffel bag and stuff it in my messy closet. I sit Elsa down on my bed and roll up to my computer. The blonde looks at it curiously as I log in and click on my email. I'd check it on my phone, but I'm not sure where my phone is. Maybe Kristoff took it. I groan when I see a new message pop up in my inbox.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks, squinting at the screen.

"I have a new job," I say, pulling my hands through my hair, but still getting up and getting my duffel bag from it's discarded place in my closet. "I guess you're coming along." I click through the job details. "And it looks like you'll be meeting Olaf, ugh Kristoff is on this job too, and- fuck."

The blonde is startled by my sudden yell. "What's wrong now?"

"Hans. They put Hans on this job, too."

"Is he mean?"

Elsa's sheer cuteness makes me smile. "He's a horrible person. He's gonna hit on you since you're a hottie, but just ignore him. I'll save you, I swear."

"I felt a weird feeling," Elsa says, poking her chest.

"Probably you being flattered because I called you hot," I say matter of factly. I ain't lying though. Have you ever seen hips like those? And her goddamn eyes!

Elsa nods and her eyebrows knit together. "I'll remember that."

"You're cute."

Elsa smiles and puts her hands to her heart. "Flattered."

I laugh shakily and lead Elsa out of the house. My duffel bag full of weapons of many different sorts are thrown haphazardly into the trunk of my slightly junky car and I settle myself down in the front seat. Elsa climbs in slowly and unsurely. "It's fine, just put your seatbelt on." Elsa sits down and follows my lead. I plug the coordinates sent to my email into my GPS and set off in the direction it points towards. Elsa sits ramrod straight in the passenger seat and the car is completely quiet besides the GPS telling me to take a turn every once in a while. I begin to feel uncomfortable and the urge to start a conversation is overwhelming. Elsa seems content with the quiet however, and is incredibly startled when I begin talking loudly.

"So!" I start with and shout, before realizing I don't need to talk that loud. "My job is really weird. Like really, really weird. Well, maybe not weird to you since you're like an ex-angel and all, but to normal people it's weird." I glance over at her, to see her staring at me seemingly interested in what I was saying. "Not that you're not normal or anything! I mean I think you're perfectly normal, in like a cool, abnormal way, yanno? Okay, okay, anyways," I take a breath, as my rambling is getting me absolutely nowhere. "So I'm a hunter. Not like a normal animal hunter. Like a supernatural hunter. I go out to relocate harmless creatures away from the general population, but the harmful creatures, I have to hunt them to kill them. To protect the humans, I have to do this. There's been like a huge spike in creatures lately, so the Guild has been recruiting more and more hunters."

Elsa seems to be in thought, before replying, "So would you hunt Angels?"

I pause, "To be honest, before you I didn't know Angels actually existed. I'm not sure if anyone really does."

Elsa seems startled by that, "Well, then. I think we need to keep the whole Angel thing a secret for now."

My GPS chimes, signaling our arrival at our destination. "I agree." Elsa nods and looks around the wooded area we have stopped in. "Oh, and Elsa. This job is dangerous, so if you don't want to come I'd understand, but if you do I promise I'll protect you."

The blonde girl blushes, "There's a new feeling now?"

I chuckle, "If I had to guess it's embarrassment and flattery at the same time. I'm charming you with my dashing looks and strong arms."

"Hm, and why does this embarrassment happen?" She asks. Her head tilts as she pries for an answer, digging into me with those beautiful blue orbs.

Now it's my turn to blush. "Maybe because you think I'm cute." Oh god, oh god. Why do I have to say these things all the time? Why am I cursed with word vomit? There's no way she thinks I'm cute! I'm just some kid and she's some kind of Angel lady!

"Maybe.." I think I hear her mutter. What?! My thoughts have come to a screeching halt and my mouth hangs wide open as I stare at her. She is blushing even harder now, to the point where she might explode. To get past the awkward air that is hanging over us in the car I open my door and rush out. I wait for a moment before realizing Elsa hasn't followed me. I open her door and she looks to me pitifully. She pouts, "I can't undo this belt." The pure cuteness almost kills me.

"Here, I've got you," I say as smoothly as I can. I lean over her, my body nearly pressed against hers, and click her belt to undo it. I slowly release it to where it will stay, but I don't move away from her. My body is positively thrumming with the proximity to the blonde girl. She is looking up at me, her cheeks flushed, lips parted, and eyes lidded. I want to kiss her. I begin to lean in and shut my eyes. Our lips are so close, I can smell the mintyness of her breath, I can feel it ghosting over my lips. I hear her tiny, tiny, barely audible whisper of, "Anna." And I come undone. I lean forward to complete the task, and I would have too, if it hadn't have been for a car door slamming not 12 meters away. I jerk back, guilty that I almost kissed this girl I barely knew, and a girl so innocent too. Why do I feel this strong attraction to a girl I've only just met? I quickly jump away from the car and look to where the noise came from. Great, Hans is the second one here.

"Ah, hey Anna," Hans says, a cocky smile on his face, "I see you've brought a little girlfriend along."

Hans turns to Elsa, who has gotten out of the car and composed herself. "My name is Elsa, it's good to meet you." She says, politely.

"Don't worry, Elsa," He says, grinning, "When Anna messes up this hunt, I'll protect you."

I growled at him. He sneered back. "I think I'll stay with Anna, thank you." Elsa says back and reaches down to grab my hand. I jump in surprise and find my face growing extremely red. "So, what are you guys hunting today?" She asks casually, as if just asking about the weather. I was really growing to like this girl. My hand naturally relaxed in Elsa's and gripped it tighter. It just felt right to be holding her hand.

"We're after a shapeshifter today. They're a little bit harder to hunt than our usual creatures, but nothing we haven't seen before. This particular shifter has already killed two people who came to close to it's territory," I say with a frown. Elsa squeezes my hand reassuringly. I smile back at her.

This may be the quietest Hans has ever been in his whole life. He continually looks back and forth between the two of us with a confused look on his face. After all, how could anyone refuse a guy like him? Our awkward interaction is broken up by the arrival of Kristoff and Olaf. Kristoff seems put off by all the standing around and calls out, "Hey, Lazy Bums, let's get a move on! This shifter ain't gonna hunt itself! Let's GO!"

And just like that our rag tag team set off into the woods. Little did we know, we'd discover a lot more than a murderous shifter on our hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: Started up writing again near the end, as I stopped mid-chapter years back. Haven't decided on an end game yet, but have so many ideas for the in between! Excited to keep writing!**


End file.
